sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αντίοχος Γ \Συρία
Αντίοχος Γ' ο Μέγας Seleucids thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ. 2ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Αντίοχος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Βασιλέας της Συρίας (223 - 187 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 2ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Αντίοχος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "όχος" ( = φορτίο) και σημαίνει: "αντίπαλος" (ή πιθανότερα, "ανθιστάμενος") και τελικά, "επαναστάτης". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Σελευκίδες. - Πατέρας: Σέλευκος Β'. - Μητέρα: Λαοδίκη B' - Αδελφός: Σέλευκος Γ'. - Σύζυγοι: * Λαοδίκη Γ', η Σεπτή, θυγατέρα του Mιθριδάτου B' του Πόντου * Εύβοια η Xαλκιδέα - Τέκνα (από την Λαοδίκη Γ'): * Αντίοχος ο Ατυχής (πρίγκιπας-διάδοχος) * Σέλευκος Δ' ο Φιλοπάτωρ. * Αντίοχος Δ' Μιθριδάτης ο Επιφανής. * Άρδυς * Λαοδίκη Δ' η Πρωθιέρεια (σύζυγος των τριών αδελφών της) * Κλεοπάτρα Α' η Επιφανής * Αντιοχίς * ανώνυμη θυγατέρα Βιογραφία Σύνοψη *O αδελφός του Σέλευκος Γ' Σωτήρ διαδέχθηκε τον πατέρα τους, αλλά μετά τη δολοφονία του αναρριχήθηκε στην εξουσία ο Αντίοχος Γ'. *Aπό το 219 - 217 π.X. αντιμετώπισε με επιτυχία τον Πτολεμαίο Δ' τον Φιλοπάτορα κατά τη διάρκεια του 4ου Συριακού Πολέμου. *Από το 202 - 200 π.X. πολέμησε εναντίον του Πτολεμαίου E' του Eπιφανή κατά τη διάρκεια του Ε' Συριακού Πολέμου και κατέλαβε τη Κοίλη Συρία. *Προσέδωσε στο κράτος του μεγάλη δύναμη. Μπόρεσε να φθάσει μέχρι την Ινδία κατακτώντας την Παρθία και τη Βακτρία και υποτάσσοντας τους βασιλείς της Αραβίας. *Συμμάχησε με το Μακεδόνα Φίλιππο Ε' και ολοκλήρωσε πολλές επιτυχείς εκστρατείες. *Τελικά, όμως, ηττήθηκε στη Μαγνησία (189 π.X.) από τους Ρωμαίους (Ρωμαιο-Συριακός Πόλεμος) και κατέρρευσε το κράτος του. * Ο Αντίοχος Γ' ο Μέγας (περ. 241 – 187 π.Χ.), νεότερος γιος του Σέλευκου Β' του Καλλίνικου, έγινε ο έκτος ηγεμόνας της Ελληνιστικής Συρίας σε ηλικία περίπου δεκαοκτώ ετών το 222 π.Χ. Την επωνυμία '' «ο Μέγας» '' απέκτησε μετά τη μεγάλη του εκστρατεία στην Ανατολή. Επίσης διεκδίκησε το προσωνύμιο «Μέγας Βασιλεύς», τον τίτλο που λάμβαναν παραδοσιακά οι Πέρσες βασιλείς, τον οποίο και διεκδίκησε μετά την κατάκτηση της Κοίλης Συρίας. Προ-βασιλική Εποχή Ο πρεσβύτερος αδελφός του Αντιόχου, Σέλευκος Γ' ο Σωτήρ ο επονομαζόμενος και Κεραυνός ανήλθε στον θρόνο το 226 π.Χ., διαδεχόμενος τον πατέρα του, τον Σέλευκο Β'. Οι μακροχρόνιες δυναστικές έριδες του οίκου των Σελευκιδών είχαν δώσει στους Ατταλίδες και ειδικά στον Άτταλο Α' της Μυσίας την ευκαιρία να αποσπάσουν αρκετά εδάφη στη Μικρά Ασία. Ο Σέλευκος έκρινε ότι είχε έρθει το πλήρωμα του χρόνου για να τα ανακτήσει και έτσι, το 223, διέβη την οροσειρά του Ταύρου, επικεφαλής μεγάλου στρατεύματος. Ενώ, όμως, βρισκόταν στη Φρυγία, δολοφονήθηκε υπό αδιευκρίνιστες συνθήκες (222 π.Χ.). Τα στρατεύματα έσπευσαν να ανακηρύξουν επί τόπου ως βασιλέα τον Αχαιό, συγγενή του δολοφονημένου μονάρχη. Ο Αχαιός, δεύτερος εξάδελφος του Σέλευκο Β', ήταν περίπου τριάντα ετών και όλοι τον θεωρούσαν ικανό και έμπειρο στρατηγό. Εν τούτοις, επέλεξε να αρνηθεί την πρόταση και αναγνώρισε τα δικαιώματα του νόμιμου διαδόχου, δηλαδή του Αντίοχου, αδελφού του Σέλευκου. Ταχέως, πιθανότατα ύστερα από πρόταση του Αχαιού, ο οποίος θα πρέπει να ασκούσε επιρροή στον νεαρό μονάρχη (ο Αντίοχος ήταν περίπου 19 ετών), αποφασίσθηκαν: *ο μεν Αχαιός να γίνει ως γενικός διοικητής των δυτικών σατραπειών (με αποστολή να ανακτήσει από τους Ατταλίδες τα χαμένα μικρασιατικά εδάφη), *ο δε Μόλων, ως τότε σατράπης της Μηδίας, να γίνει γενικός διοικητής των Άνω Σατραπειών, δηλαδή της Υπερζαγραιανής, ανατολικά της Βαβυλώνας. * και τέλος ο Ερμείας ήδη αντιβασιλεύς στην Αντιόχεια να διατηρήσει την θέση του. Αρχική Περίοδος Ο Αντίοχος Γ' κληρονόμησε ένα κράτος αποδιοργανωμένο. Εκτός από την απωλεσθείσα Μικρά Ασία, είχαν αποσχισθεί και οι ανατολικές επαρχίες, *η Βακτρία υπό τον Διόδοτο Α' και *η Παρθία υπό τον νομάδα αρχηγό Αρσάκη Α'. Το 222 π.Χ. ο Αντίοχος συζεύχθηκε τη Λαοδίκη Γ', κόρη του Μιθριδάτη Β' του Πόντου. Αμέσως, όμως, εκδηλώθηκαν νέα προβλήματα. Πρώτο μεγάλο πρόβλημα ήταν η στάση των επάρχων της Μηδίας και της Περσίδας δηλαδή των αδελφών Μόλωνος και Αλεξάνδρου αντίστοιχα (θέρος 222). Ο Αντίοχος, κατόπιν προτροπής του στρατηγού Επιγένους, θα θελήσει να καταπνίξει ο ίδιος την εξέγερση του διοικητή των Άνω Σατραπειών. Όμως, ο Ερμείας θα τον αποτρέψει. Πρότεινε ως σημαντικότερη την ανάκτηση της Κοίλης Συρίας, που κατείχαν ήδη από την εποχή του 3ου Συριακού Πόλεμου οι Λαγίδες της Αιγύπτου. Υπήρχαν βέβαια σημαντικοί λόγοι. Τον χειμώνα 222/21 απεβίωσε ο ικανότατος Πτολεμαίος Γ' ο Ευεργέτης, και τον διαδέχθηκε ο δεκαεπταετής υιος του, Πτολεμαίος Δ' ο Φιλοπάτωρ. Ο νεαρός Λαγίδης, (που είχε δάσκαλό του τον Ερατοσθένη), ήταν άπειρος και έδειχνε από ενωρίς την προτίμησή του για τις πνευματικές αναζητήσεις και, κυρίως, για τις απολαύσεις της Αλεξάνδρειας. Την ουσιαστική εξουσία ασκούσαν οι αυλικοί Σωσίβιος και Αγαθοκλής που επιδόθηκαν σε εκτελέσεις αντιπάλων που οδήγησαν σε μεγάλη αναταραχή. Έτσι η στάση στη Μηδία ανατέθηκε σε στρατηγούς. Τα αποτελέσματα, όμως, ήταν απογοητευτικά. Αν και αρχικά ο στρατηγός Ζεύξις θα επιτύχει να εμποδίσει τον Μόλωνα να διέλθει τον Τίγρητα στην συνέχεια όταν καταφθάνει ο μισθοφόρος στρατηγός Ξενοίτας και διαβεί τον ποταμό, θα συντριβεί από τον Μόλωνα στην ανατολική όχθη του ποταμού. Η εκστρατεία (έαρ 221) εναντίον της Αιγύπτου, στην Κοίλη Συρία, με επικεφαλής τον νεαρό βασιλέα συνοδευόμενο από τον Ερμεία, θα αναχωρήσει από την Απάμεια, θα διέλθει από την Λαοδίκεια του Λιβάνου, θα εισέλθει στην κοιλάδα Λιβάνου και Αντιλιβάνου και θα εγκλωβιστεί στις όχθες του Μαρσύα από τον Αιτωλό μισθοφόρο στρατηγό Θεόδοτος είχε προετοιμάσει άριστα την άμυνά του. Στην συνέχεια η αναγγελία της ήττας του Ξενοίτου, θα αναγκάσει τον Συριακό στρατό να εγκαταλείψει την προσπάθειά του. Στην συνέχεια ο Επιγένης δολοφονείται και το γεγονός αποδίδεται στον αντίπαλό του, Ερμεία. Η νέα εκστρατεία (θέρος 221) κατά της Μηδίας τίθεται υπό τις διαταγές του Αντιόχου. Φθάνοντας στον Τίγρητα, ο Ερμείας προτείνει πορεία παράλληλη με τον ποταμό. Αντίθετα, ο Ζεύξις προτείνει την διάβαση του που θα στεφθεί με απόλυτη επιτυχία. Part of the rebel army defected once they realised that they were facing Antiochus in person. Faced by the collapse of his position, Molon killed himself. Many of his chief supporters followed suit. Ο Μόλων θα συντριβεί (Μάχη της Απολλωνιάτιδας) και θα αυτοκτονήσει (θέρος 221). Ακολούθως θα πολιορκηθεί και θα καταληφθεί η Σελεύκεια του Τίγρητα. Η υποταγή της Κάτω Μηδίας, που διεκδίκησε την ανεξαρτησία της με τον Αρταβαζάνη, ακολούθησε. Ακολούθως, ο Ερμεία δολοφονήθηκε (η δολοφονία αποδόθηκε στον Αντίοχο) και ο βασιλέας επέστρεψε στη Συρία το 220 π.Χ. Εν τω μεταξύ στη Μικρά Ασία, ο Αχαιός είχε επιτυχίες και η Συριακή Αυτοκρατορία ανέκτησε αρκετά εδάφη. Και ενώ όλα έδειχναν ότι έχει αποκατασταθεί η ηρεμία στο εσωτερικό της Αυτοκρατορίας, ο Αχαιός, αιφνιδίως, εξεγέρθηκε και ανακηρύχθηκε βασιλέας, στη Λαοδίκεια της Φρυγίας (φθινόπωρο 220). Ωστόσο, δεν υπήρξε άμεση σύγκρουση μεταξύ τους. Ο Αχαιός με ορμητήριο στις Σάρδεις οργάνωσε τις πολεμικές επιχειρήσεις κατά της Ατταλιδικής Μυσίας, ενώ ο Αντίοχος ανέλαβε επιχειρήσεις κατά της Αιγύπτου. 4ος Αιγυπτο-Συριακός Πόλεμος Η συγκυρία φαινόταν ευνοϊκή για μια εκστρατεία κατά των Λαγιδών. Η εκστρατεία του 219 π.Χ. του Αντίοχου φάνηκε ότι θα ήταν επιτυχής. Αξιοσημείωτη ήταν η αποστασία του Θεόδοτου, του Αιτωλού μισθοφόρου στρατηγού ο οποίος διοικούσε την Κοίλη Συρία. Μετά την πρότερη επιτυχία του κατά του Αντίοχου, ο Θεόδοτος, θεωρήθηκε επικίνδυνος για την Αλεξανδρινή αυλή, που έβλεπε με καχυποψία όποιον γινόταν δημοφιλής ή έμενε για καιρό σε κάποιο αξίωμα. Μετά από απόπειρα κατά της ζωής του, ο Θεόδοτος, έγραψε στον Αντίοχο προσφέροντας του, την Τύρο και την Πτολεμαΐδα. The campaign of 219 began well, with the capture of Σελεύκεια της Πιερίας, το επίνειο της Αντιόχειας (που κατείχαν οι Λαγίδες από τα εποχή του 3ου Συριακού Πολέμου). Internal conflicts in the court of Πτολεμαίου Δ' ο Φιλοπάτορος led Θεόδοτος to change sides, taking with him the defensive line in Coele-Syria. Κατόπιν ο δρόμος για την Αίγυπτο διαμέσου της Παλαιστίνης ήταν ανοικτός. Antiochus had a chance to advance into Egypt before any credible defence could be mounted, but he missed it. Another Aetolian general, Nicolaus, delayed him at the fortress of Dora (or Tantura), and Antiochus agreed to a series of negotiations that delayed him over the winter of 219/18. Antiochus spent 218 slowly working his way through Coele-Syria, reducing a series of Ptolemaic strongholds. This was a war of sieges, with one major battle that came while Antiochus was working his way down the coast of Phoenicia. This came at the Plane Tree Pass between Sidon and Berytus, and saw Antiochus and his admiral Διόγνητος defeat a Ptolemaic army led by Νικόλαο and supported by a fleet commanded by Perigenes. The year ended with Antiochus going into winter quarters at Ptolemais, on the coast south of Τύρου. Προ του κινδύνου της Συριακής προέλασης, ο Σωσίβιος παρέσυρε τον Αντίοχο σε νέες διαπραγματεύσεις. Ορίστηκε τετράμηνη ανακωχή (αρχές 217) κατά τη διάρκεια της οποίας οι Αιγύπτιοι ετοιμάστηκαν πυρετωδώς και με άκρα μυστικότητα. Ταχύτατα οργανώθηκε και εξοπλίσθηκε επαρκές και αξιόμαχο στράτευμα (με τη βοήθεια Ελλήνων εμπειρογνωμόνων που είχαν λάβει μέρος στους πρόσφατους πολέμους με τη Μακεδονία) το οποίο θα περιλάμβανε για πρώτη φορά και Αιγύπτιους “μάχιμους” οπλίτες. Sosibius called troops back from Egypt’s overseas possessions and hired the best mercenaries they could find, the Egyptian army was still not large enough. Σωσίβιος decided to arm native Egyptians. Όταν ο Αντίοχος αντιλήφθηκε ότι οι διαπραγματεύσεις αποτελούσαν απλή χρονοτριβή, ήταν πλέον αργά. Το θέρος όμως, του 217 π.Χ., ως επικεφαλής 55.000 ανδρών και συνοδευόμενος από τη μικρότερη αδελφή του Αρσινόη Γ', ο Πτολεμαίος Δ' ο Φιλοπάτωρ, οδήγησε προσωπικά τον Αιγυπτιακό στρατό, κατά του στρατού του Αντίοχου Γ'. Η αποφασιστική και διαβόητη Μάχη της Ραφίας δόθηκε στις 23 Ιουνίου του 217 στη Ραφία, στο νότιο άκρο της Παλαιστίνης. Ο Αντίοχος επιχείρησε να καταδιώξει το ιππικό του Πτολεμαίου Δ' του Φιλοπάτορος, κίνηση που παρέσυρε και τη φάλαγγά του. Καθώς το πεζικό του Αντίοχου άφησε τις θέσεις του και έχασε τη συνοχή του ηττήθηκε κατά κράτος από την “αιγυπτιακή” φάλαγγα. Ο Πτολεμαίος Δ' ο Φιλοπάτωρ είχε σώσει την Αίγυπτο. Η μάχη αυτή εξασφάλισε την ακεραιότητα των βορείων συνόρων του Αιγυπτιακού κράτους, ακυρώνοντας τις επιτυχίες του Αντίοχου, τον οποίο υποχρέωσε να αποσυρθεί στα βόρεια του όρους Λιβάνου. Ο Πτολεμαίος Δ' ο Φιλοπάτωρ ανέκτησε εύκολα την Κοίλη Συρία, χωρίς όμως να επιχειρήσει να εισβάλλει στο εσωτερικό της Συριακής Αυτοκρατορίας. Ο Αντίοχος, ωστόσο, διατήρησε τη Σελεύκεια. Εκστρατεία στην Μικρά Ασία Το θέρος του 216 π.Χ. ο Αντίοχος εξεστράτευσε βόρεια του όρους Ταύρου για να αντιμετωπίσει τον Αχαιό. Διεξήχθησαν διάφορες επιχειρήσεις (216 - 214) που αγνοούνται. Στο διάστημα αυτό πρέπει να κατακτήθηκε η Λυκαονία και η Μεγάλη Φρυγία. Τελικά, στις αρχές του 214 π.Χ. Αχαιός περιορίζεται και πολιορκείται στις οχυρές Σάρδεις ενώ παράλληλα δυνάμεις του Αντιόχου καταλαμβάνουν Πισιδία και Παμφυλία. Σύντομα καταλαμβάνεται η πόλη. Στην συνέχεια, ο Αχαιός προσπαθεί να διαφύγει αλλά παρά την βοήθεια δύναμης αποσταλείσης από τον Πτολεμαίο, αιχμαλωτίζεται, ακρωτηριάζεται και θανατώνεται. Ωστόσο, η ακρόπολη συνέχισε να ανθίσταται μέχρι και το 213 π.Χ. υπό την χήρα του Αχαιού, την Λαοδίκη οπότε και παραδόθηκε. Στην συνέχεια ο Αντίοχος συνέχισε την κατάσταση και άλλων περιοχών όπως ενός τμήματος της Μυσίας, της Μικράς Φρυγίας. Υπάρχουν ενδείξεις για υπογραφή ειρήνης με τον Άτταλο που ανέκτησε περιοχές που του είχε αφαιρέσει ο Αχαιός. Έχοντας, έτσι, ανακτήσει το μεγαλύτερο τμήμα της Μικράς Ασίας (αν και οι Σελευκίδες έπρεπε αναγκαστικά να ανεχθούν τις δυναστείες της Μυσίας (Περγάμου), της Βιθυνίας και της Καππαδοκίας) ο Αντίοχος αποχώρησε από την Μ. Ασία (χειμώνας 213/12 π.Χ.) διορίζονταν έπαρχό της τον Ζεύξιδα και έστρεψε τις προσπάθειές του στην ανάκτηση των επαρχιών στα ανατολικά. Εκστρατεία στην Υπερζαγραιανή Υποχρέωσε τον Ξέρξη της Αρμενίας να αναγνωρίσει την κυριαρχία του το 212 π.Χ. Το 209 π.Χ. ο Αντίοχος εισέβαλε στην Παρθία, κατέλαβε την πρωτεύουσα Εκατόμπυλο και συνέχισε στην Υρκανία. Ο Πάρθος βασιλέας Αρσάκης Β' τελικά επέτυχε να εξασφαλίσει την ειρήνη. Το έτος 209 π.Χ. βρίσκει τον Αντίοχο στη Βακτρία, όπου οι προσπάθειές του στέφθηκαν για άλλη μια φορά με επιτυχία Μάχη της Αρείας. Αφού επιβίωσε μιας περίφημης πολιορκίας στην πρωτεύουσά του, τα Βάκτρα, ο Ευθύδημος Α' συνήψε μια τιμητική ειρήνη που σφραγίστηκε με συμφωνία γάμου, ανάμεσα στο υιο του Ευθύδημου, τον Δημήτριο τον Ανίκητο και σε μία από τις θυγατέρες του Αντίοχου. Έπειτα ο Αντίοχος, ακολουθώντας τα βήματα του Αλεξάνδρου του Μεγάλου, διήλθε την Κωφηνίτιδα, ανανέωσε τη συμμαχία του με τον Ινδό βασιλέα Σοφαγάσενο και επέστρεψε δυτικά από το Σειστάν και το Καρμανία το 206 - 205 π.Χ. Από τη Σελεύκεια του ποταμού Τίγρη οδήγησε μια σύντομη εκστρατεία στον Περσικό Κόλπο τα δύο επόμενα έτη. Ισως τότε ο Αντίοχος έστειλε στις στα τέλη του 3ου αι. π.Χ. δύο χιλιάδες Εβραίους της Βαβυλώνας ως κληρούχους για να εγκαταστήσουν κοινότητες στις περιοχές της Λυδίας και της Φρυγίας στη Μικρά Ασία. Μία από τις μεγαλύτερες ήταν οι Σάρδεις. Πλέον, ο Αντίοχος επέτυχε να αποκαταστήσει την αυτοκρατορία των προγόνων του στην Ανατολή, και αυτή του η επιτυχία του εξασφάλισε την επωνυμία «Μέγας». Νέα εμπλοκή στην Μικρά Ασία Το 205 – 204 π.Χ. ο Πτολεμαίος Ε' ο Επιφανής, όντας ακόμη ανήλικος, ανέβηκε στον Αιγυπτιακό θρόνο και ο Αντίοχος, σύμφωνα με τον ιστορικό Πολύβιο, έκανε το μυστική συμφωνία με το βασιλέα Φίλιππο Ε' της Μακεδονίας για το διαμοιρασμό των εδαφών που κατείχαν οι Πτολεμαίοι. Το 203 π.Χ. αναλαμβάνει μεγάλη εκστρατεία στην Μικρά Ασία και φθάνει έως την Αιγαιωτική ακτή (κατάληψη Τέω). Παράλληλα, ένα τμήμα του στρατού υπό τον στρατηγό Ζεύξιδα εκτελεί επιτυχείς επιχειρήσεις στην ηπειρωτική Καρία. 5ος Αιγυπτο-Συριακός Πόλεμος Ο πόλεμος αυτός άρχισε το Μάιο του 202 π.Χ. Για άλλη μια φορά ο Αντίοχος εισέβαλε στην Κοίλη Συρία και τη Φοινίκη, και μέχρι το 199 π.Χ. φαίνεται ότι την είχε υπό την κατοχή του, πριν ο Αιτωλός Σκόπας την ανέκτησε για χάρη του Πτολεμαίου, καθώς και την Ιερουσαλήμ. Αλλά αυτή η ανάκτηση αποδείχθηκε βραχυχρόνια, εφόσον το 198 π.Χ. ο Αντίοχος υποχρέωσε το Σκόπα σε ήττα στη Μάχη του Πανείου, πλησίον των πηγών του Ιορδάνη, μια μάχη που σηματοδοτεί το τέλος της Πτολεμαϊκής κυριαρχίας στην Ιουδαία. Μετά την κατάκτηση της Κοίλης Συρίας ο Αντίοχος δεν προχώρησε προς στην Αίγυπτο. Κατέκτησε ωστόσο τη Θράκη, την Έφεσο και τις παράλιες πόλεις της Κιλικίας και της Λυκίας. Υπό όποιες συνθήκες και να υπογράφηκε η ειρήνη ανάμεσα στους Σελευκίδες και τους Πτολεμαίους, αυτό που γνωρίζουμε είναι ότι ο νεαρός Πτολεμαίος Ε' συζεύχθηκε την κόρη του Αντίοχου, την Κλεοπάτρα Α', εξασφαλίζοντας φιλικές σχέσεις ανάμεσα στα δύο κράτη. (Έτσι εισήχθη και το περίφημο όνομα «Κλεοπάτρα» στη Δυναστεία που έμεινε πολύ χαρακτηριστικό, κυρίως λόγω της Κλεοπάτρας Ζ'). Πρόβλημα δημιουργήθηκε όσον αφορά το θέμα της προίκας που έπρεπε να φέρει μαζί της η νεαρή βασίλισσα στον δεκαεξαετή σύζυγό της. Σήμερα είναι ομιχλώδεις οι γνώσεις μας, αλλά είναι πιθανό να τέθηκε κάποια στιγμή το ζήτημα της Κοίλης Συρίας. Τις επόμενες γενεές οι δύο Οίκοι διαφώνησαν σθεναρά για το τι είχε συμφωνηθεί τότε. Οι επιχειρήσεις του Αντίοχου στη Μικρά Ασία, τον έφεραν αντιμέτωπο με την ανερχόμενη δύναμη της Ρώμης, η οποία εποφθαλμιούσε την Σμύρνη και τη Λάμψακο. Η διαμάχη εντάθηκε αφού ο Αντίοχος απέκτησε πρόσβαση και στη Θράκη το 196 π.Χ. Η εκκένωση της Ελλάδας από τους Ρωμαίους έδωσε αυτή την ευκαιρία στον Αντίοχο, ο οποίος είχε μάλιστα πλέον στην Αυλή του, τον Αννίβα. Το ίδιο έτος αναγνωρίζεται διάδοχος ο υιος του, ο Αντίοχος ο Ατυχής, ο οποίος και νυμφεύεται την αδελφή του, τη Λαοδίκη. Ακολουθούν διαπραγματεύσεις για συμμαχίες με άλλες πόλεις, στα πλαίσια των οποίων η θυγατέρα του Αντίοχου, η Αντιοχίς, νυμφεύεται τον Αριαράθη Δ' τον Ευσεβή, ηγεμόνα της Καππαδοκίας. Ρωμαιο-Συριακός Πόλεμος Ένα έτος αργότερα, το 193 π.Χ. ο Αντίοχος αντιμετωπίζει ένα τραγικό περιστατικό, το θάνατο του υιού και διαδόχου του, του Αντίοχος ο Ατυχής. Το 192 π.Χ. ο Αντίοχος Γ' εισέβαλε στον Ελλαδικό χώρο με ένα στρατό 10.000 ανδρών και αναγορεύτηκε από την Αιτωλική Συμπολιτεία γενικός αρχηγός. Το 191 π.Χ., ωστόσο, οι Ρωμαίοι, υπό τις διαταγές του Μάνιου Ακίλιου Γλάβριου τον καταδίωξαν στις Θερμοπύλες και τον ανάγκασαν να αποσυρθεί στην Μικρά Ασία. Δεν σταμάτησαν όμως εκεί. Επιτέθηκαν στον Αντίοχο στην Ανατολία και η αποφασιστική νίκη του Σκιπίωνος του Ασιατικού στη Μάχη της Μαγνησίας το 190 π.Χ., την οποία ακολούθησε ήττα του Αννίβα στη θάλασσα έξω από τη Σίδη, έφερε τη Μικρά Ασία στην Ρωμαϊκή κυριαρχία. Με τη Συνθήκη της Απάμειας το 188 π.Χ. ο βασιλέας της Συρίας εγκατέλειψε τις κτήσεις του βόρεια του Ταύρου, τις οποίες η Ρώμη διαμοίρασε στους συμμάχους της. Επίσης υποχρεώθηκε να πληρώσει χρηματικά ποσά στη Ρώμη, καθώς και να στείλει εκεί ως όμηρο το μικρότερο από τους υιους του, τον μέλλοντα Αντίοχο Δ' τον Επιφανή. Αποτέλεσμα αυτού του πλήγματος στη δύναμη των Σελευκιδών, μερικές από τις επαρχίες που ο Αντίοχος είχε ανακτήσει διεκδίκησαν και πάλι την ανεξαρτησία τους. Θάνατος και Διαδοχή Το 191 π.Χ. ο Αντίοχος συζεύχθηκε τη δεύτερη σύζυγό του, την Εύβοια της Χαλκίδας. Ο Αντίοχος επιχείρησε νέα εκστρατεία στην Περσία, όπου και απέθανε σε μια προσπάθεια να λεηλατήσει ένα ναό στην Περσία, το 187 π.Χ. Η Ελληνιστική Συρία περιήλθε τότε στο νεότερο υιο του Αντίοχου, τον Σέλευκο Δ' τον Φιλοπάτορα, που μέχρι τότε διοικούσε τη Θράκη και που είχε αναγορευθεί διάδοχος από το 189 π.Χ. Χρονολόγιο Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σελευκίδες * Ρωμαιο-Συριακός Πόλεμος * Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας * Ελληνιστική Συρία Βιβλιογραφία *Amelie Kuhrt and Susan Sherwin-White, From Samarkhand to Sardis. "A new approach to the Seleucid empire", 1993 London. *G.F. Del Monte, "Testi dalla Babilonia ellenistica". Vol. 1. Testi Cronografici. Roma 1997, 213-259. *Bert van der Spek, "New Evidence from the Babylonian Astronomical Diaries Concerning Seleucid and Arsacid History" in: Archiv für Orientforschung 44/45 (1997-1998) 167-175. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Αντίοχος Γ' στο www.livius.com *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 2ου Αιώνα π.Χ.